


Two is company, Three’s a party

by monaesque



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, of the shameless variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque
Summary: “You know what would be really hot?” Even says. He bites the lobe of Isak’s ear. “To watch Chris fuck you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the same night as the Christmas party at the end of season 3.

 

Isak leans back into the couch, feeling well-fed and at peace with the world. The eddies of conversation wash over him. He interjects a comment every now and then, but is mostly content to watch and listen as the girls animatedly discuss … dildos? Girls talk about such shit sometimes. He wonders where the others have gone. Magnus and Vilde disappeared mysteriously hours ago. Eskild found someone on Grindr and promptly skipped off to rendezvous with his Christmas Eve hookup. Jonas, Mahdi and Christoffer are out back, probably passing around a joint. Isak has half a mind to join them, but the living room is warm and inviting and, as much as he won’t admit it, he enjoys the girls’ silly conversation. Plus, from his vantage point on the couch, he has a nice view of Even in the kitchen, swaying to some Christmas ballad on the radio as he and Linn chat and prepare after-dinner drinks.

“-- Remember that time when we thought Isak was having a secret affair with Chris?”

“What?” Isak tears his eyes away from his boyfriend and is jerked back to the present.

“What?” girl!Chris looks up from where she is painting Noora’s fingernails.

“No, no, Penetrator Chris,” Noora corrects.

“Um, okay, what?” Isak says again, befuddled.

“So, like, last year, Noora saw you getting into Chris’ car at school --” Eva explains.

“-- And you two had these secret signals when you saw each other,” Noora continues.

Isak has to think for a minute. “You mean when we got into that whole thing with the Yakuza gang?” he says slowly.

Noora tucks back a strand of hair. “Yeah, but we didn’t know that. All we saw was that the two of you kept meeting up so obviously we thought you were having secretly hooking up!”

“So what’d I miss?” Even drops onto the sofa next to Isak and hands out cups of hot cocoa to an appreciative chorus of thanks. He eyes the girls interestedly. “Who’s secretly hooking up?”

“Isak and Christoffer!” Eva giggles.

Even’s raises his eyebrows at Isak. “Really? Didn’t know you two had a thing.”

Isak groans. “We never had a thing! Jesus Christ. Noora saw us meeting up and - it’s a long story.”

“If you were shacking up with him, I can’t fault your taste,” Even remarks.

Isak takes a sip of cocoa. “Seriously?”

Even shrugs. “Why not? He’s good-looking."

“I suppose,” Isak says, slightly uncomfortable. Chris may have featured in a few of his masturbatory fantasies, but he’s not about to admit that. “He’s not really my type.”

“What’s your type then?” Even says playfully. Christmas lights dance in his eyes. On his good days, Even glows; tonight, he’s radiant.

“Tall, blond, good taste in music, and not quite right in the head,” he replies.

“Hmm, that’s awfully specific.” Even leans closer.

“Guess I’ll just have to settle for you.” They share a chocolate and marshmallow flavored kiss. It’s saccharine sweet and normally Isak is not prone to public displays of affection, but, fuck it, it’s Christmas Eve.

“Go get a room!” girl!Chris yells and throws a bauble at them. “Stop flaunting your star-crossed romance in front of us single people!”

 

 

Much later, everyone retreats to their assigned sleeping areas for the night. Jonas, being the superb friend he is, has offered his own room to Magnus and Vilde and has instead passed out on the couch, along with Mahdi and Chris. The girls have piled into one of the guest rooms where high-pitched squeals and laughter emit every few minutes.

Having drawn the short straw earlier, Even is saddled with doing the dishes and clean up. Isak takes pity on his boyfriend and joins him in the kitchen, contributing his part to the clean up effort by perching on the counter and doing silly impressions to make Even laugh.

“You know, you could help me with the dishes,” Even points out, “instead of sitting there looking pretty.”

Isak shakes a finger at him. “You drew the short straw. Hence you do the dishes. Got to honor the tradition, bro.”

Even flicks water at him in response. “You realize that the longer it takes me to do the dishes, the longer you’ll have to wait for me to take you to bed and ravish you?”

It’s a good point. Isak gnaws his lip and thinks about it. Then he stretches and leans back on the counter, enjoying the way Even’s eyes dart to where his shirt pulls up to expose a sliver of skin.

“We have all night, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere,” he says coyly.

Even pins him with an intense look that makes his breath catch. Then he drops the plate he's holding with a _clang_ , strides forward and pulls Isak bodily off the counter. Isak releases a startled “Oh!” and then he’s having the daylight kissed out of him. He kisses back hard, grabbing fistfuls of Even’s hair and messing it up. There is soap on his face but Isak can’t be bothered because Even slides a firm thigh between his legs and and grinds wickedly and  _yes_.

“Bed. Now,” he gasps.

“Can’t wait. It’s your fault for being irresistible.” Even pops open the buttons of Isak’s shirt to stroke the nub of his nipple, which peaks and hardens under the caress. Isak flails his arm across the counter for balance and accidentally knocks over a glass.

“Shhh,” Even purrs. “You don’t want any of the others to wake up and walk in now, do you?” He slides one hand down the front of Isak’s jeans and palms him through his underwear.

“N-No,” Isak says, and his cock jerks, belying his words.

Even pauses and his brow twitches knowingly. “Maybe you _would_ like that ... I bet it turns you on, the thought that one of them - Jonas, or maybe Chris, will walk in and see me getting you off.”

“No - I don’t know - maybe. Yes. Yeah,” Isak buries his face in the crook of Even’s neck as Even finally extricates his erection from his boxers and strokes him from root to crown.

“Or, maybe you’d like it even more if he joined in,” Even adds, his voice low. He pulls back and scans Isak’s face to gauge his reaction. Isak sucks in a sharp breath. Jesus, he’s never really thought about it, but now he can’t help picturing a third man walking up behind him, joining Even as they both touch him, fuck him, take pleasure in his body …

“You know what would be really hot?” Even says. He bites the lobe of Isak’s ear. “To watch Chris fuck you.”

Isak moans out loud at this and jerks his hips. It should be wrong, and dirty, but he feels hot all over at the thought of Even getting off on him being fucked by someone else. Even’s cheeks are pink, too, as though he has said more than he meant to. His works his hand faster, squeezing the head of Isak’s cock. Isak gnaws at Even’s shoulder to muffle his gasps … it’s not going to take much more ...

The sound of footsteps breaks into his consciousness. They break apart to see Chris lounging in the doorway, looking bemused as he surveys their disheveled state.

“What’s up,” Isak croaks. His stomach flops in a weird combination of desire and dismay. He wonders how long Chris had been standing there, and blanches at the thought that he might have heard what they were saying.

“Getting some water,” Chris replies. “Did I interrupt something?” His eyes drop to Isak’s crotch. Realizing his dick is still out, Isak blushes furiously and pulls his underwear up to cover himself.

“Just doing the clean up,” Even says. He waves vaguely at the sink as if he didn't just have his hand down Isak's pants a few seconds ago.

“Please carry on with the clean up. No need to stop on my account,” Chris says with a wink. Instead of exiting the kitchen, however, he grabs his glass of water and plants himself on a stool. There is a moment of silence. Isak clears his throat awkwardly. His erection hasn’t subsided; if anything, Chris’ presence and unabashedly stare is making him harder.

"Can't sleep?" asks Even.

“Jonas is snoring the house down. Came in here to get some quiet.” Chris takes a long sip of water. “Guess I got a bit more than that.”

Even seems to be trying to send a morse code message with his eyebrows. All the blood must have rushed from Isak’s head to his dick, because the next words tumble out of his mouth before he has a chance to take them back.

“We’ve -- that is, me and Even -- we’ve got the guest bedroom. There’s a bed. You could join us,” he says in one breath.

Even looks at him, wide-eyed, like he can’t believe Isak just propositioned their potentially straight friend for a threesome. Isak shrugs back minutely. _You started it_ , he mouthes.

Chris tips back the rest of his water in a long swallow. He wipes his mouth with the back his hand and gets up from the stool.

“I hope it’s a big bed,” he says, and walks out of the kitchen.

Isak lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Even turns to him, mouth open.

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” he says approvingly.

“You’re not mad?” Isak bites his lip.

“Fuck no,” Even says, still disbelieving. “What I said earlier, it’s true.”

“Then let’s not keep our guest waiting.”

 

 

When they enter the bedroom, Chris has already stripped and made himself at home on the bed. Isak gives him an appreciative once-over; he looks good naked and knows it.

The door door shuts behind them and Isak shuffles nervously. Even must have read the trepidation on his face because he pulls Isak in to kiss him. Isak leans into his familiar embrace, parting only to pull each other’s clothes off.

“You two look good together,” Chris says. He comes up behind Isak and tilts his head back for a kiss. Whereas Even’s lips are plush and soft, Chris’ are firm and demanding, tongue immediately seeking Isak’s. Meanwhile, Even is sucking a line of marks across the ridge of his collarbone. Isak’s blood thrums with excitement and his erection from earlier makes itself known. There is so much bare flesh and firm muscle and hard cocks for him to touch and explore that it’s a little overwhelming.

He reaches for both Even and Chris’ cocks, greedily taking one in each hand. Before he knows it, he’s on his knees, licking up the underside of one cock before turning to suck at the other.

“Oh yeah, you’re good at this,” Chris says. He’s got one hand in Isak’s hair and the other cupping Even’s face as they make out.

Isak makes a little sound of disappointment when he finds he’s unable to fit both dicks in his mouth at the same time. Above him, Even gives a little chuckle.

“Looks like my baby is hungry for cock. Let’s give him what he wants.”

The three of them tumble onto the bed. Even fumbles in his bag for lube and condoms. He returns, fingers wet, and nudges Isak’s legs apart to seek his hole. Isak swallows a moan as Even breaches him with two fingers, aiming for efficiency over gentleness.

Chris strokes his cock, slowly rubbing his foreskin against the head as Isak grinds down on Even’s fingers in obvious pleasure.

"Such a sweet ass," Chris says. "Does it feel as good as his mouth?"

“Better," Even responds. He twists his fingers in a way that makes Isak’s thighs clench. “He's sensitive too; sometimes I can make him come just with my fingers. Right, babe?"

In response, Isak places a restraining hand on Even’s arm. He is already on edge from their earlier fumbling in the kitchen and it wouldn’t take much more to set him off.

“That’s enough. Don’t wanna come yet. I want you inside me.” He glances between them. “Both of you.”

“Guests first,” Even says graciously.

Chris’ eyes glitter. “On your hands and knees, pretty boy,” he says to Isak. “I wanna fuck you from behind while you suck off your boyfriend.”

Isak is already scrambling into position. Even is watching intently, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Ready for me?” Chris says as he rolls on a condom and gives himself a few strokes.

“Do your worst - Ah!” Isak begins, the breaks off on a gasp. His back arches as Chris penetrates him from behind, opening him up with one strong, smooth thrust.

“How does he feel?” Even asks, eyes hooded as he watches Chris seat himself deep inside Isak.

“Fucking tight, and hot. Christ.” Hands holding Isak’s hips steady, Chris withdraws and thrusts back hard, pushing Isak’s face into Even’s groin.

“Open up sweetheart,” Even coaxes. He rubs the tip of his cock against Isak’s lips and Isak obeys, parting his mouth to swallow his thick length.

It’s better than his most lurid fantasy, rocking between the two older boys, two stiff cocks sliding into him in tandem. Each of Chris’s thrusts pushes Even’s cock deeper into his mouth, the slick wet sounds obscenely loud in his ears. Chris is not gentle; he’s found the right angle that makes Isak’s whimper wordlessly around Even’s cock, and he drills that spot relentlessly until Isak has to pull off of Even’s cock and bite down on the flesh of Even’s thigh to stifle his cries.

“He’s fucking you so good, isn’t he?” Even says appreciatively. “Love those sounds you make, so hot.” He slides his hand through Isak’s curls and Isak leans into his touch like a lifeline, not able to do more than moan brokenly and suckle messily on the head of his cock.

“Jesus, how are you still so tight,” Chris groans, “feels like I could fuck you all night.” He reaches around to grip Isak’s cock tight, jerks him off fast and dirty.

“Oh fuck, ah - I’m gonna -,” Isak feels his whole body clench up, his orgasm roaring up from the pit of his belly. Even is caressing his face, his hair, saying, “Taking it so well, seeing you come apart like this, so beautiful …”

And then Isak is gone, streaking the sheets with come and convulsing tight around Chris’ dick. Chris swears and continues to pound him through his orgasm. Isak shudders and screws his eyes closed, unable to come down from his high.

“Give him a break,” Even murmurs, “he’s over-sensitive.”

Isak moans in relief when Chris pulls out. He collapses onto his stomach, and tries to blink the stars out of his eyes. Someone rubs a soothing hand down his back. There is a rustle and he twists his head to see that Even has moved up the bed. He and Chris are making out lazily, hands on each other’s cocks. When Chris notices Isak watching, he shoots him a wink and tilts his head to lick deeper into Even’s mouth.

Isak feels the heat pool in his stomach as he watches them, fair hair against dark, hands moving between their taut stomachs with sensual purpose. Chris kisses down Even’s chest, pauses at his nipples, then moves lower to take Even’s cock in his mouth with an ease that makes Isak think this is not the first dick he’s sucked. Even makes a noise of enjoyment and stretches his long limbs out on the bed. Chris makes himself comfortable between his legs and returns to his task with a fervor. Isak feels excitement stirring in his groin watching the scene unfold.

"C’mere," Even beckons him over. He tugs Isak down to kiss him, sighing into his mouth each time Chris’ dark head dips to swallow him deep. Even sucks a mark into the sensitive divot in Isak’s neck, just above his pulse point, and at the same time slips a hand down Isak’s back to probe between his cheeks. He circles the sensitive rim of Isak's hole, swollen and slippery with lube.

“Oh,” Isak moans softly as Even fingers him slowly, digits sinking into his heat with minimal resistance.

“Mmmm, you’re just eating my fingers up. Still hungry for more?”

“Uh huh, want you to fuck me,” Isak says, wanton. Chris pulls off Even’s cock, leaving it glistening with saliva and Isak swings a legs over to sit astride Even, already needy and impatient to be filled.

As soon as he’s seated, Even nudges his hips up and pushes inside him, bare, the way they usually fuck. Isak lets out a small mewl; he’s loosened and relaxed and although he is slightly sore from being fucked already, it adds to the pleasure.

“God, that’s hot,” Chris breathes, eyes dark and fixed on where they’re joined, seeing the inches of Even’s hard and glistening cock appear and disappear as he fucks into Isak. “Got room for one more?”

There is a jostle of movement that dislodges Even’s cock from Isak. Chris manhandles then so that Even’s ass hangs over the edge of the bed, Isak’s legs still wrapped around his waist. He stands at the foot of the bed, grabs Even’s legs, and hooks them over his shoulders.

Even breathes in sharply. “Oh,” he looks over Isak’s shoulder. “He’s going to fuck me.”

“Want in on a piece of this hot action,” Chris smirks. Isak turns around to see his hand moving between Even’s thighs. Even's eyes flutter closed and Isak wonders how it must feel like for him, being fucked while Isak rides him. There are two spots of color high on his cheeks and his brows furrow when Chris enters him.

“Yeah?” Chris says.

“Yeah,” Even confirms. Isak knows the exact moment Chris pulls out and thrusts back into Even because Even’s cock jerks inside him, his hips drive up, grinding his cock back inside Isak so unexpectedly that Isak cries out at the sudden penetration. God, it feels like Chris is fucking Isak through Even, like some perverse transitive property of fucking. They rock together in a perfect, obscene rhythm. The sound of their sex bounce off the walls until the room is thick with the sounds of carnal pleasure.

“You two are unbelievably sexy,” Chris groans, and slaps Isak’s ass, hard. Isak yelps at the unanticipated sting of it. His dick jerks and he’s spurred faster, angling himself so that Even’s cock drags past that exquisitely pleasurable spot deep inside him with every move.

“Yeah, God, just like that,” Even’s voice has gone soft and hoarse. He blinks up at the ceiling, eyes hazy with lust as Isak rides him tirelessly and Chris pounds into him so hard the headboard bangs against the wall.

“I’m close,” Even chokes out. Isak rides him harder, ignoring the way his thighs are screaming in protest. Behind him, Chris is slamming into Even so hard Isak can feel it. Even grips Isak’s hips so hard he’s sure to leave marks, and throws his head back in abandonment. His cock jerks hard inside Isak and, fuck, he’s gorgeous as he’s coming, long throat bared as he groans his release to the ceiling.

He pushes his cock into Isak once, twice more, and Isak comes for the second time, whole body trembling and arms threatening to give out. Chris pulls out, tears off the condom and wanks his cock, fisting the head in quick, tight jerks.

Isak looks up at him with glazed eyes. “Yeah, come on,” he says, “come on me.” Chris curses, tips his head back, and paints Isak's ass and back with hot stripes of semen.

“Wow,” Chris breathes, and rolls onto the bed next to them, spent. He throws an arm over Isak and Isak finds himself in the middle of a sweaty man-sandwich. He doesn't mind in the least. The intimacy is strange but not awkward and for that he is relieved.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Chris says, sounding dazed. Even chuckles, then the three of them are curling into each other, laughing at the unlikeliness of the situation.

“Fucking hell, I think the two of you ruined me.” Even says weakly, stretching with a groan. “I can’t feel my thighs.”

“Forget your thighs, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit for a week,” Isak mumbles. His ass is slippery with lube and come and he feels wonderfully dirty.

Chris catches Isak’s eyes and smirks. “Round two in the shower?”

Isak huffs. “You know, all this time I thought you were straight.”

Chris shrugs. “I’m opportunistic."

That, Isak reflects, is not a bad philosophy to live by.

 


End file.
